Empty in Loneliness
by Reisuke Celestine
Summary: [Sibling!AkaKuro] Yang dirinya dan sang kakak rasakan adalah kesepian. DLDR #NulisRandom2015


**Empty in Loneliness** _ **by**_ Reisuke Celestine

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

Cast: Sibling!AkaKuro

.

.

Warn: typo, bahasa galau (galau bukan gaul :v), dan lain-lain. :3

.

.

.

Ia tidak tahu. Tepatnya mungkin tidak pernah ingin tahu.

Pertama kali mengetahuinya, waktu sudah terlampaui begitu jauh. Saat sadar, semua begitu terlambat untuk kembali ke jalan yang semula. Mereka berbelok terlalu jauh, dengan arah yang bertolak belakang. Kalau ia memilih kiri, maka orang itu sudah dipastikan memilih kanan. Terus begitu, hingga lama-kelamaan langkah kaki keduanya tidak lagi berada di jalur yang sama.

Akashi Tetsuya selalu berpikir, layaknya anak kecil polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa, bahwa walau langkah mereka nantinya akan berbeda, akan ada saatnya juga langkah mereka akan kembali beriringan.

"Itu bodoh."

Dan ia sudah tahu itu. Walau raut sedatar papan dan nada suara setenang air mengalir, tapi bahkan dalam hati kecilnya sendiri ia gelisah. Orang itu tidak lagi sama seperti yang dikenalnya dulu, ketika mereka masih lah bocah-bocah polos dengan janji-janji manis ketika dewasa nanti. Usia mereka bertambah, penampilan fisik pasti akan berubah, tapi ia tidak pernah ingin mengantisipasi perubahan pada sikap, sifat ataupun keinginan.

Tidak satu kali pun.

Kekanakan? Faktanya memang seperti itu.

Orang itu berjalan terlalu jauh darinya, bukan hanya berbeda arah, tapi interval waktu juga. Ia tertinggal satu-dua langkah, yang terus melebar hingga puluhan bahkan ratusan langkah karena ia lebih sering berhenti, dan menarik nafas ketika lelah. Tapi waktu orang itu dipaksa untuk terus berputar. Melebihi dirinya—bahkan melebihi orang normal lainnya.

Hanya karena tuntutan. Hanya karena orang itu yang paling tua. Dan hanya karena memang dia satu-satunya yang bisa.

Tetsuya hanya selalu bisa menatap punggungnya. Sang kakak tidak akan pernah kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu—yang berjanji untuk selalu bersama dengannya ataupun untuk selalu melindunginya.

Dia sudah lama berubah.

Akashi Seijuurou sudah lama berubah. Bukan lagi sosok kakak yang akan menenangkannya ketika ia sedang merasa sedih atau menjahilinya hanya untuk melihat wajahnya yang merengut.

Genggaman tangan pada dirinya sudah terlepas sejak lama, dan ia baru menyadarinya ketika sang kakak sudah berjalan terlalu jauh darinya.

.

.

Tetsuya lebih sering memilih untuk diam di kamarnya, ketika pulang sekolah ataupun ketika ia sedang tidak memiliki hal yang bisa dilakukan. Kediaman Akashi terlalu besar untuknya yang selalu merasa kesepian. Setiap melangkahkan kaki di koridor-koridornya yang seperti tanpa ujung, sepi langsung menyergapnya. Hanya ia sendiri yang selalu berada di rumah—itu kalau puluhan _maid_ dan pengurus rumah lainnya tidak dihitung.

Itu sebabnya, ia lebih memilih untuk mengurung diri di kamar hingga keesokan harinya dan ia pergi ke sekolah.

Tidak ada yang tahu mengenai kebiasaannya itu kecuali para pelayan yang rutin mengantarkan makanan ke kamarnya. Ia bahkan sangsi sang kakak selalu pulang ke rumah mengingat bahkan keberadaannya saja tidak pernah disadari olehnya.

Tetsuya benci dengan semuanya. Rasa sepi ini, kesendirian ini, dan bahkan Akashi Seijuurou yang membuatnya harus merasakan dua hal itu.

.

.

"Bukannya aku sok tahu atau bagaimana, _ssu_ , tapi kurasa wajahmu semakin lama semakin pucat, Tetsuya- _cchi_."

Tetsuya mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Kantin sekolah tumben sekali sepi di jam istirahat, hingga mereka bisa makan siang dengan tenang—sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang tenang juga sih kalau ditemani oleh orang seberisik Kise Ryouta.

"Begitukah? Bukannya warna kulitku memang pucat, Kise- _kun_?"

"Bukan seperti itu, _ssu_. Hanya saja, kali ini kau terlihat seperti sedang sakit."

Tetsuya tidak lagi menggubris kalimat yang dilontarkan teman dekatnya itu. Sakit? Mungkin saja. Toh kemarin ia bergadang dengan perut kosong, efek dari mengabaikan makan malam dan malah fokus dengan novel yang baru dibelinya.

Tapi, biasanya juga ia tahan dengan hal itu, kenapa sekarang tidak?

"Tetsuyacchi!?"

 _Apa?_

 _Kenapa Kise-kun berteriak seperti itu?_

 _Dan kenapa pandangan mataku jadi buram seperti ini?_

Tetsuya tidak sadar, bahkan ketika tubuhnya limbung di atas meja kantin dan kedua matanya tertutup, atau ketika Kise berteriak tepat di dekatnya. Yang ia ingat hanya bahwa rasa sakit di kepalanya benar-benar tidak tertahankan lagi.

.

.

Akashi Seijuurou tidak lagi ingat kapan terakhir kali ia melangkahkan kaki di koridor ini. Mungkin sudah bertahun-tahun atau lebih lama dari itu. Atau mungkin juga sejak ia tidak lagi memutuskan untuk berubah.

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul satu ketika ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah—yang bahkan jarang diinjaknya karena kesibukan tanpa henti di perusahaan yang dipimpinnya. Pulang ketika waktu mendekati tengah malam, dan pergi lagi bahkan sebelum matahari sempat terbit.

Itu bentuk pelarian sebenarnya. Dua tahun sejak kedua orang tua mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan, ia hanya berusaha untuk menyibukkan diri dan melupakan segalanya. Mungkin itu memang berhasil—untuknya, tapi itu juga membuatnya jadi melupakan entitas lain yang masih satu darah dengannya.

Dan ketika sebuah kabar yang diberikan salah satu pelayan di kediaman mereka sampai ke telinganya, ia seolah ditampar tangan imajiner.

Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukannya selama ini?

Sampai melupakan keberadaan lain yang masih membutuhkan sosok lain sebagai pegangan hidupnya. Mengabaikan remaja enam belas tahun itu yang masih membutuhkan dirinya sebagai seorang kakak.

Menyesal? Jelas. Walau itu datangnya benar-benar terlambat. Remaja bersurai biru muda itu terlalu lama ditinggalkan olehnya. Ia bahkan sedikitnya merasa yakin kalau anak itu akan lebih memilih untuk menganggapnya tidak pernah ada.

Seijuurou berdiri di depan kamar sang adik. Ia hanya mendapat kabar kalau Tetsuya pingsan di sekolah dan diantarkan kemari oleh salah seorang temannya. Dan otomatis membuatnya langsung melesat pulang, mengabaikan tumpukan pekerjaannya di atas meja ataupun teriakan asistennya mengenai jadwalnya hari ini.

Persetan dengan itu semua. Ia hanya ingin pulang, menemui adik laki-laki satu-satunya—yang baru disadari kalau keberadaannya yang terlupakan olehnya adalah sosok yang harusnya ia jaga terutama setelah anak itu tidak lagi memiliki orang-orang untuk menopangnya selain dirinya.

Ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya memasuki kamar yang bahkan sudah lama sekali tidak pernah dijamah olehnya. Aromanya masih sama seperti dulu, saat ia sering diam-diam menyelinap ke kamar ini untuk menemani Tetsuya kecil yang takut tidur sendirian hingga ia sendiri sebenarnya jarang sekali tidur di kamarnya.

Anak itu tertidur pulas di atas ranjangnya, seperti tidak terganggu dengan apapun atau siapapun yang masuk ke dalam kamar bernuansa biru dan putih itu.

"Tetsuya…"

Seijuurou duduk di tepi ranjang, menatap sosok sang adik yang lebih pucat dari biasanya (itu menurut pengakuan Kise yang disampaikan pada pelayannya dan disampaikan lagi kepadanya).

"Sei… _nii_ …"

Seijuurou tersentak dan ia sontak menoleh ke arah sang adik hanya untuk mendapati sosok bersurai langit itu masih memejamkan kedua matanya. Mungkin hanya mengigau atau bermimpi.

"Jangan… pergi…"

Pemuda bersurai merah itu menelan ludahnya. Semakin merasa bersalah dengan apa yang sudah dilakukannya selama ini. Ia memang kesepian ketika kedua orang tua mereka pergi untuk selamanya dan lebih memilih untuk mengambil alih perusahaan lalu tenggelam dalam kesibukan gila-gilaan yang menyita hampir seluruh waktunya. Tapi bukankah Tetsuya juga sama seperti dirinya, dan di saat seharusnya mereka saling menjaga ia malah memutuskan untuk pergi ke arah yang berbeda dari sang adik.

Seijuurou menarik nafasnya perlahan, seolah menertawai dirinya dan kebodohannya yang membuat hubungan persaudaraan mereka retak. Sebelah tangannya mengelus surai biru muda yang sedikit basah oleh keringat. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis ketika dilihatnya raut wajah Tetsuya jauh lebih tenang dibandingkan saat ia memasuki kamar ini.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf—untuk segala kebodohan yang kulakukan selama ini. Kali ini aku akan menepati janjiku, sampai kau menemukan kebahagiaanmu sendiri, aku akan selalu menjagamu, Tetsuya."

.

 **END**

.

 **a/n** saya gak tahu kenapa malah nulis ini. Terinspirasi dari kehidupanku sendiri dan sampai sekarang masih berharap semoga sang kakak akan berubah lagi seperti Seijuurou di sini. :')

Dibuat untuk event #NulisRandom2015

Tadinya mau bikin sibling!MayuKuro, tapi setelah dipikir lagi, kalau untuk urusan hurt, AkaKuro lebih nge- _feel_. xD

See You~


End file.
